


N'importe où ailleurs

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Son p'tit pain au chocolat [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Prompt: "I hate this. We're never doing this again."
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s)
Series: Son p'tit pain au chocolat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961401
Kudos: 7





	N'importe où ailleurs

Having long since extricated herself from Rocco, who had yet to extricate himself from Marisol, Cassandra found herself next to Bobby, still covered head to toe in his own yellow slime. _I need green, after all_.

“I think this is the best day of my life.” Bobby beamed, and Cassie…

Cassie set to work, definitely successfully ignoring the way his lean muscles tensed up as she pressed soft curves against them. She _certainly_ didn’t notice the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed, and his tongue darted out between his lips…but she did notice the way his face scrunched up when said tongue (which, remember, she had categorically _not_ noticed) touched cold slime, and she giggled, the vibrations sending a shiver down both of them from more than the slime.

Cassie moved away then, but not before letting pianist fingers trail absent-mindedly down his bicep, feeling it tense before withdrawing entirely, grateful of the technicolour slime on her face (as well as everywhere else) to hide her blush.

“I hate this. We’re never doing this again.” _Liar_.


End file.
